


A Day on the Pitch

by FootballerInDreams



Series: A day... [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your favorite class is Physical Education and your favorite game to play is football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day on the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you will like my attempt of a crack---ish one shot on this. I dedicate this to all the fans who are upset on Captain Max and his Diemannschaft's loss against Neymar and Brazil on the finals of football in the Olympics. Truth to be told, I love and both support those teams. A part of me is sad on Germany's loss but happy for the both of them to get Silver and Gold. Still honorable in any way.
> 
> And speaking of any way, enjoy reading this...

The students of 6th Grade Beckenbauer had their Physical Education class as the last subject of the day. Everyone had been enjoying their time especially that their class right now is all about football. And with Mr. Klopp as their teacher, who would not enjoy the class.

 

Its a Friday and everyone in the class was looking forward on PE because they will play football the whole duration of IT. PE time came and everybody rushed to the locker room and changed into their gears and went to the school pitch.

 

“Good afternoon class!” Mr. Klopp greeted.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Klopp---o!

 

“Thomas! Can you stop doing that?! It’s so disrespectful.” Philipp complained.

 

“What! I did nothing wrong!” Thomas replied in his defense.

 

“You’re greeting. It’s so informal.” Philipp replied again.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. You should be glad I decided to greet our teacher. After all, he’s my favorite one.” Thomas retorted with a smile on his face.

 

“ARRRRGHH!!!!” Philipp clenched his fist in annoyance and tried to control his temper.

 

“It’s okay Philipp. I’ll handle Thomas later.” Mr. Klopp said.

 

“Okay.” Philipp replied dejected.

 

“Okay. Let’s continue. I’ll now divide you in two groups. Philipp and Marco will be the team captains. You two, please step forward.” Mr. Klopp announced and commanded and the two captains obeyed. “Now, you will choose your teammates, the first eleven you will announce will start. Okay, the one who will pick first will be decided by a toss coin.” Mr. Klopp added.

 

“Heads.” Marco said.

 

“Okay. Mine is tails.” Philipp replied.

 

Mr. Klopp tossed the coin and it showed tails. Philipp got to pick first.

 

“Manuel”

 

“Sunny Mario” Marco said.

 

“Jerome”

 

“Andre”

 

One by one they picked their teammates. Philipp had added Bastian, Toni, Joshua, Lars, Mesut, Max, Lukas, Leroy, Sami and Emre while Marco got Erik, Matze,Weigl, Sven, Marc Andre, Leon, Shkodran, Bernd, Jonas and Draxler.

 

“Last 4 captains.” Mr. Klopp announced.

 

Mats, Benni, Mario Gomez and Thomas were anxiously waiting for their names to be called.

 

“Mats” Philipp announced.

 

“Benni” Marco followed.

 

The two boys looked at each other as if they were forced to be broken apart. The same look had been shared by Mario and Thomas because they know they will be separated as well.

 

“Mario Gomez, you’re with me.” Philipp announced.

 

“Which means Thomas, you go with Marco’s team.” Mr. Klopp said.

And Thomas sadly went to Marcos team. And then the two teams started their planning. They were given five minutes to do it.

 

On Philipp’s team…

 

“Okay. Manu is the only keeper we had but it’s not a problem. He can handle it. Marco will have a hard time to choose between Marc Andre and Bernd, it will create chaos. Hahaha. We go 4-3-3. Jerome, you take the left back.”

 

“Okay” Jerome agreed.

 

“Sami, Mats, center back and I’ll be at the right side.”

 

The center backs nodded their heads.

 

“Midlfieds, Toni, take the left. Basti on the center and Lars on the right. I know Marco will use your twin against us so let’s make it even. Mesut will be left wing. Leroy will take the right wing, Mario Gomez, forward. Alright?”

 

“YEAH!”

 

“Then let’s go!” And all of them put their hands at the center then spread to their positions. 

 

Meanwhile on Marco’s side…

 

“I know this will be hard but Marc, please be the goal keeper.” Marco said anxiously.

 

“Why it has always be him?” Bernd complained.

 

“Here we go…” Benni mumbled and rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Bernd. Don’t worry I’ll let you play the next half.” Mario apologetically said.

 

Marc just smirked on the other keeper.

 

“I do hope someone will kick the ball to your face that you will have a concussion.”

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Marc glared and started to move forward to Bernd to grab the other keepers' shirt but Mario Gotze intervened, “Guys! Please. Not now.”

 

Then everything calmed down.

 

“Jonas, Shkodran and Benni will take the defense on the left, center and right respectively.”

 

“Gotcha Marco.” Benni replied.

 

“Sven, you take the left defensive midfield. I know you can feel it, your twin is on the pitch, take care of it.”

 

“Okay!” Sven said with a thumbs up.

 

“Draxler on the central defensive midfield. And Weigl on the right.”

 

“Got it.” Julian Draxler affirmed.

 

“I’ll take the left wing, Andre on the right wing. Sunny, central attack.” and his friends agreed.”And Thomas, you’re forward.”

 

“What? Really?” Thomas was shocked.

 

“Yeah. You’re the only one I could rely on this. You know how it really works.” Marco said.

 

And Thomas felt a boost of confidence, “Okay Marco, I won’t let you down.”

 

Then the team had formed their positions.

 

“I know your my friend Mario but I won’t back down. My team had their trust on me.” Thomas said when he faced Gomez.

 

“So am I Thomas.” Gomez replied.

 

“May the best forward win.” Thomas extended his hand to a shake and Mario reciprocated it. Then the whistle blew.

 

It was a tough match between the teams until Leroy opened the scoring for their team from a long ball from Mats, passed to Toni then passed to Mesut who crossed it going to the scorer. Marc never anticipated it.

 

“You clumsy moron! That’s why I should be the one on the goal!” Bernd yelled to the keeper.

 

“Shut up you idiot! I’ll deal with you later!” Marc yelled back.

 

And their teammates just shook the heads. When will these two make peace?

 

The game continued and Marco, Sunny and Andre tried to do some play to bring it near to Manuel but to no avail the opposing team’s defense was good, with Philipp always intercepting their passes but it all paid off when Bastian fouled Sven near the penalty area by slide tackling him to get the ball but instead he hooked the midfielder’s right foot. Sven was rolling and grunting on the ground in pain. And almost everyone is surrounding the fallen player and Klopp awarded a yellow to Bastian.

 

“Get out of the way!” Lars rushed in and pushed everyone on his way aside. “Manni! Dude! Are you okay?” Lars said worrily.

 

“Maybe. My ankle hurts.” Sven replied in pain.

 

“Sorry Sven. I didn’t mean it.” Bastian apologized.

 

And the suspect got a snap of the head and a glare on the other twin. “You Schweinsteiger, I could get over of any prank you could do but hurting my brother is a big NO NO FOR ME!” Lars said angrily.

 

“Uhm. Lars, I think you forgot it’s not a prank. It’s a game. And everyone could be hurt.” Mats said.

 

“I don’t care! No one hurts my brother!” Lars snapped his head to Mats and glared as well before picking up his twin brother. “Come on Manni, I’ll take you to the bench.” and Lars carried his limping brother out.

 

Mats and Bastian looked shaken after receiving everything from Lars until Benni and Lukas put their arms around the shoulders of the two boys.

 

“Don’t get it on your head. Lars is just upset. It’s instinctive for a brother to care and protect his brother. Especially if its a twin.” Benni said to the boys.

 

“Come on. Let’s go back to business.” Lukas added.

 

Sven was replaced by Leon and they continued to play.

 

A set piece was made on the field and Mario did the free kick. It went over the three man wall of Jerome, Sami and Mats and was intercepted by Julian (Draxler), kicked it and it went at the back of the net.

 

Mr. Klopp blew his whistle to end their 30-minute first half. And it’s a tie.

 

In the second half, the two teams made some changes to give their other mates a chance to play. Leroy was replaced by Max, Lukas for Toni, Joshua for Lars (who insisted he should be replaced to take care of his brother) and Emre for Bastian. While on the other team. Bernd got the goalkeeping spot, Erik and Matze replaced Jonas and Shkodran.

 

Things became more interesting especially when Max nutmegged Leon to pass the ball to Mario Gomez and took the shot where Bernd was unable to catch it. (Marc Andre even shouted, “I thought you were better, Leno!”, where the other keeper just replied with a middle finger. Klopp was a bit annoyed and gave yellows to both keepers).

 

In the middle of the second half Marco took a corner kick, crossed it to Andre but Manuel was able to defend it. The ball bounced back and Mario Gotze took the kick. Manuel was not able to get back immediately so the ball went at the back of the net, equalizing the game to 2-2.

 

On to the final minutes of the game, Erik got the ball, passed it to Julian Draxler, then at the middle back to Julian Weigl who made a long ball and got by Thomas, who charged his way to the opposing teams goal and unaware, he was thrown out by Jerome who tackled him. Thomas got up immediately and noticed the commotion gathering around Mr. Klopp, who raised another yellow card for Jerome and Philipp bowed down and smacked his hand on his forehead, his other teammates agonizingly shook their heads.

 

“What happening?” Thomas asked Andre.

 

“When Jerome tackled you down, he wasn’t able to get the ball, and you were both inside the penalty area. So, it’s a penalty kick.” Andre replied.

 

Marco came running to Thomas, “Thomas, you take the penalty.”

 

“Me?” pointing to himself.

 

“Yes. I know you can.”

 

Thomas was so happy when Marco said it and he gave him a salute.

 

Thomas positioned himself in front of Manuel, a bit intimidated because Manuel is a good keeper.

 

Silence surrounded the pitch. Thomas took a breath then charged to the ball and kick it. Manuel reacted to catch the ball to the left…but the ball went to the opposite side, hitting the crossbar then to the back of the net.

 

Marco and his teammates jumped happily when they got the goal and at the same time, Mr. Klopp whistled, marking the end of the match. Thomas’ teammates rushed to him and pile tackled him on the ground then after, one by one the got up and Marco helped the hero up.

 

“I told you you can do it.”

 

“Thanks Marco.” Thomas smiled

 

“Hey!” Mario Gomez came running to him and hugged him. “That was great.”

 

“Thanks Mario.”

 

Then everybody started walking out of the pitch. Thomas was about to get in when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

 

“Not bad Muller. I never expected that from you. That was great.” Philipp commended him.

 

“Really?” the boy was shocked.

 

“Yeah. You have my respect.” the opposing captain said and smiled.

 

“Thanks Fips…uh I mean Philipp. My respect for you will always be high.” Thomas replied with a grin.

 

Philipp raised his arms to shake the other boy’s hand and Thomas reciprocated it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give some comments and kudos. It will help me improve my works. Thanks.


End file.
